


For You

by TaleasOldasTimeandSpace



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: All hail the Garbage King and Nerd Queen, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Murder Ent, Nerd Queen, anyway such a shame it all ended after that cliffhanger huh, dO wE dEtEcT a SpArK oR tWo?, from a tumblr prompt, garcy, look at these awkward turtles discussing fEELINGS, they make quite the team, why yes I am writing out of spite against That Which Shall Not Be Named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleasOldasTimeandSpace/pseuds/TaleasOldasTimeandSpace
Summary: Lucy has a question, and she needs Flynn to answer





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Expanded from a ficlet I wrote for [this](https://taleasoldastime-andspace.tumblr.com/post/181910899068/lets-warm-up-the-muse) gif prompt on Tumblr. I needed moar.

‘Why _are_ you here?’

He knew as soon as she asked that he’d made a mistake, overstepped, miscalculated.  _Miscalculated_.  He almost laughed.  As if any of their interactions had been a result of calculation on his part, rather than a desperate attempt to keep up with her.

He’d spoken without thinking, as he so often did around her, simply reacting, responding to her moods and trying to lift her spirits, remind her that she wasn’t alone.  That he was there for her.

He was always there for her.

But as she stared at him, eyes widening as she heard what he didn’t–couldn’t–say, he realized she hadn’t known it.  It was the most basic, fundamental aspect of their relationship, and she _hadn’t known it._  And he couldn’t say it, not _now_.  Not with Jiya still missing and the body of her mother cooling behind her.

His timing, as always, was appalling.

He had never been happy to see Wyatt, but this time his interruption was almost welcome.  It saved them from a conversation neither of them were ready to have.

Later.  When they were back to the safety of the bunker.  He would tell her then, if she was ready to listen.

* * *

 

‘Y’know, you never answered my question.’

Garcia looked up from his book to see Lucy leaning against his door.  He hadn't even heard it open.  ‘About the marathon?’ he asked slowly.  ‘I'm as happy to have Rufus back as anyone—except Jiya, obviously—but that doesn't mean I want to celebrate by sitting through all nine  _Star Wars_ movies.’

‘Eleven, I think.  I heard rumours of _Rogue One_ and _Solo._  But no, that wasn't the question I meant.’

He blinked at her.  Getting Rufus back had been a long and grueling campaign, and he was having a hard time following her.

Harder than usual, anyway.

His fingers worried the corner of his book.  ‘Uh, which question, then?’

She chewed her lip, gaze darting around the room before settling back on him.  ‘Chinatown.’

Oh.  _That_ question.

Chinatown had been months ago, but their conversation rushed back as if they’d had it yesterday.  Not that he’d spent far too many nights staring at the ceiling and kicking himself for saying too much and not enough.  

Of course not.  

Don’t be ridiculous.  

Obviously a little deflection was in order.  ‘Your memory is incredible.’

Her lips twitched.  ‘Thanks. I get that a lot.’

‘I don’t know why I’m surprised,’ he continued, setting his book aside and getting to his feet.  It felt wrong to sit while she was standing.  ‘I’ve seen you in action on missions.’ His hands were in danger of flapping awkwardly, so he shoved them into his pockets.

‘Mmhm.’  She crossed her arms.  ‘Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you still haven’t answered my question.’

‘Lucy…’  He still hadn’t come up with a better answer to that question, and while they were both in a better place than they had been in Chinatown, he wasn’t sure she was ready to hear it.

Or maybe she was, and he wasn’t ready to say it.

‘Flynn.’  She paused, eyes searching his face. _‘Garcia.’_

At the sound of his name on her lips, his eyes fluttered shut.  He hadn’t thought he’d ever hear her say his name again.  He hadn’t exactly been in a position to appreciate it when she’d called him Garcia at São Paulo.

‘Why are you here?’  She was _ruthless._  It was one of the many reasons he loved—

‘You _know_ why, Lucy.’  His voice came out ragged, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

‘I do.’  At her admission, his eyes snapped open.  She’d come further into the room, arms wrapped around herself as she stared at him with wide, pleading eyes.  ‘But I want to hear you say it.  I… I _need_ to hear you say it.’  She took a step closer.  _‘Please,_ Garcia.’

_‘For you!’_  The confession tore from his throat, and he closed his eyes again so he wouldn’t have to see her reaction.  ‘You’re the reason I’m here, Lucy.  Rufus, Jiya, Denise, even Connor, they’ve all grown on me, but I’m here for you.  I’ll _always_ be here for you.  I understand if that makes you uncomfortable, and we don’t have to talk about this again if you don’t want to, but—’

Her arms wrapped around his waist, cutting off his babbling as she leaned her head on his chest.  His hands hovered, uncertain, before coming to rest on her back, holding her close almost of their own accord.  He pressed his face into her hair with a sigh.  It had been _so long_ since anyone had touched him with anything approaching kindness.  He hadn't realized until now just how much he missed it.

‘Thank you, Garcia.’  She pressed a kiss to his chest.  His heart stopped completely before picking up double-time.

He wondered if she could feel it.

Leaning back in his arms, she smiled up at him.  Her face was wet and her eyes red, but her smile was brilliant.  ‘You don't know how long it's been since someone was there for me like that.’

‘Hey now, don't cry, _draga.’_  He cupped her face, wiping her tears with a thumb.  ‘I didn't mean to make you cry.’

She laughed, slightly watery, but still a laugh.  ‘Good tears, I promise.  You know that goes for you, too, right?’  Her own hands came up to frame his face.  He hadn't even realized his cheeks were damp until she dried them with her thumbs.  ‘You're not alone anyone.  I'm here for you, too.’  Her smile went crooked, making his heart stutter.   _Again._  ‘Sorry it took so long for me to come around.’

Did she realize what she was doing to him?  ‘You have _nothing_ to apologize for, Lucy.’  He dropped a kiss on her forehead, and had the satisfaction of hearing her breath catch.  It was nice to know he could have the same effect on her that she had on him.  ‘If anyone should be apologizing, it’s me.  After everything I put you through… I’m so sorry, Lucy.’

‘To be fair, you _were_ actually on the right side of things.  Fighting the good fight through history, right?’  She tapped his nose with one finger.  ‘Just maybe not always going about it the best way.’

‘I’m glad you decided to team up with me anyway.’

‘Well, what can I say, you were right about that, too.’

He couldn’t help smiling, even as he tilted his head in confusion.  ‘Right about what?’

She pulled his head down to hers.  ‘We do make quite the team,’ she said against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Later...  
> Lucy: Don’t think I didn’t notice you left Wyatt out of the list of people that’ve grown on you.  
> Flynn: Wyatt’s okay in a fight, but he can still spend the rest of his life in a cabin in 1800s Montana for all I care. If I have to have a Logan around, I'd pick Jessica in a heartbeat.
> 
> I've actually started the next installment of Fairy Tales and Hokum, but I needed to get this out of my system. Stay tuned!
> 
> I'm also [taleasoldastime-andspace](https://taleasoldastime-andspace.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
